


【露普】奉主之名

by wish2611



Series: 露普短篇 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish2611/pseuds/wish2611
Summary: Author:朔莫舊文自貼方便同好閱讀
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 露普短篇 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552741
Kudos: 5





	【露普】奉主之名

「west，有件事我以前一直瞞著你，但是到如今，已經到了不得不說的時候了。」

早餐時間，基爾伯特反常的沒有立刻開動，雙手交握放在桌前，神情極其嚴肅。

「事實上，你並不是我的弟弟，而是我的親生兒子啊！」

他的語調感慨而悲傷，就連眼眶中也有隱隱的淚光閃爍。

「……」

路得維希拿著餐刀的手抖了抖，噹一聲掉在盛著香腸和炒蛋的瓷盤上。

他認真思索，是要無視哥哥愚蠢的愚人節謊言，還假裝受騙上當，好讓對方高興一下。

最後，看到基爾伯特露出期待但又拚命想掩飾的表情時，路得維希的良心終於壓住理智。

「是、是嗎？竟然是這樣，那那那……那我的母親是哪一位呢？父……呃、父……」

認真而嚴肅的性格讓路得維希的幽默感和說謊技巧，都和菲利亞奇諾的格鬥能力一樣低落到幾乎沒有。

他一句話說得結結巴巴，就算再怎麼昧著良心想讓對方高興，也無法對眼前比自己還矮的銀髮青年，叫出一聲「父親大人」。

「唔哇！」

突然，不請自來的伊凡出現在基爾伯特背後，雙手摟住他的肩膀，將下巴抵在他銀色的頭顱上，笑嘻嘻地說道：

「基爾竟然把我們的孩子養那麼大了，真的讓我好感動～～」

基爾伯特嚇得倒抽一口氣，立刻從椅子上站起來，抓著伊凡的圍巾前後搖晃。

「誰是你兒子了啊混帳他是本大爺最親愛的弟弟！」

謊言不到三分鐘就破功，但基爾伯特已經顧不得這些，繼續邊搖邊罵。

「莫斯科政府快倒台了嗎？不然你怎麼有時間來柏林。還有，你是怎麼進來的？大門明明鎖的好好的小心本大爺報警來抓人。」

「我用這個敲一敲就開了，看來德國製的門鎖還是不太行。」

伊凡揚起手中的水管，笑容既天真又無辜。

「因為基爾今天凌晨在電話裡說不想再見到我……但今天是愚人節，為了滿足基爾想要見我的可愛心願，我就立刻搭專機來了。」

「別擅自扭曲別人的話！給我滾回家去。」

說著，基爾伯特想把伊凡推出門，無奈某隻北極熊的體重和力量都相當驚人，怎麼推都紋絲不動。

「對了對了，我跟基爾是十八世紀生你的，但在那之前，已經交往六個世紀了喔！」

伊凡轉頭對路得維希說道，繼續原本詭異的「認親」話題。

這立刻引來基爾伯特的暴怒，跳著腳反駁，但方向似乎偏了點。

「不准說謊！那時本大爺哪有跟你交往到六個世紀。」

「當然有，從1240年開始。」

「咦？難不成……」

聞言，基爾伯特靜了下來，努力回憶那久遠時空中的回憶。

西元1240秋，條頓騎士團開始進攻羅斯西北的諾夫哥羅得公國。

「我們是服侍天主的騎士，要以鐵手消滅信仰的敵人。」

他們如此宣稱，奉主之名攻擊波羅地海與羅斯地區的東正教徒，意圖迫使對方改宗天主教。

「呼哈、呼哈！」

伊凡在黑夜稀疏的樹林中拚命奔跑，衣服破破爛爛，四肢也破皮流血，沾滿塵埃。

終於，枝椏的縫隙間透出微光，他鬆了口氣，衝出樹林來到枯黃的草原。

朦朧的夜霧中依稀有人影在晃動，伴隨噠噠的馬蹄聲，伊凡立刻歡喜而急切地叫了起來。

「拜託！不管是誰都好，請把我送到基輔去。」

「唷？沒想到這麼晚了，還有不怕死的小鬼在外面鬼混。」

隨著話聲，一名銀髮男孩跨坐在戴著奇怪頭套的高大戰馬上，從夜霧中緩緩而出，手中巨大的盾牌在月下反射出暗淡的幽光。

「想要到基輔，先改信天主教再繳納足夠的供品，條頓騎士團可以考慮……咦？」

像是感應到了什麼，銀髮男孩露出驚訝的表情。

「你是……同類？不會是這裡的化身吧？」

「是的，拔都正在率領韃靼人侵略我的土地，就連母親基輔羅斯也……我想要回去看看，至少看最後一眼。」

伊凡點點頭又搖搖頭，露出極其悲傷的神色。

「嘿嘿！本大爺真是幸運，才偷溜出來就撞上寶了。」

基爾伯特吹了聲口哨，得意洋洋地笑了起來，不復原先疏離的倨傲。

「基輔羅斯沒問題，甚至你想去耶路撒冷或英倫三島都可以派人送你去。」

他翻身下馬，將巨大盾牌放在馬背上，走上前用力握住伊凡小小軟軟的雙手。

「本大爺在此宣佈，從今以後我們就是朋友了！先自我介紹一下，本大爺是最強最帥氣的條頓騎士團。」

「咦？」

男孩的手非常溫暖，讓伊凡的心跳漏了一拍。

——朋友。

那是寂寞多年的他，日日夜夜渴望的辭彙。

「所以……」

基爾伯特的眼神亮了起來，彷彿有火焰在其中躍動，他放開伊凡的手，從懷裡摸出一本《新約聖經》出來。

「快點放棄那什麼東方教的異端信仰，回歸正統教會的懷抱。我們是朋友嘛！」

「咦？」

伊凡忍不住再咦了一聲，但心情和剛剛是天差地別，拚命搖頭拒絕。

「我不要。」

「異端可是很慘的喔！完全得不到天主的祝福，看看你就知道了，先是公國內鬥，又接連被蒙古和瑞典侵略。嘖嘖、這就是天主的懲罰。」

聽到蒙古，伊凡瑟縮了一下，又努力克制恐懼，抬高頭顱反駁。

「這只是天主給我的考驗，為了迎向永恆的樂園！」

「想太多，永恆的地獄和死亡還差不多。」

「才不是！況且，東正教可是東羅馬帝國所信奉，上帝一次傳於聖徒、毫無增刪改動的正統信仰。正統性肯定比被野蠻人征服的西羅馬帝國的教會高。」

「誰管你這麼多，本大爺的信仰就是正統啦！」

基爾伯特很快就失去耐性，放棄爭辯，蠻橫地下了結論。

他一手按住斯拉夫男孩的頭，一手拿著《新約聖經》抵對方的臉上。

「快看快看！然後拋棄異端回歸正統。」

精裝聖經的書殼相當硬，正好抵在伊凡之前被劃傷的嘴唇上，傷口再次破裂流血，疼得他眼角露出淚花，卻仍頑固地反抗。

「不要就是不要。」

「信啦信啦！好處可是很多的喔！」

基爾伯特放開伊凡，誇張的比手畫腳，試圖憑自己「天才」的口才說服對方。

「你可以獲得上帝的庇祐、世人的喜愛、教皇的讚美，還有還有……還可以成為天下無敵的本大爺第一個欽定的朋友，幫你打跑欺負你的壞蛋。」

「真的……嗎？你可以打跑韃靼人嗎？」

伊凡睜大晶瑩剔透的紫眸，質疑中蘊含隱隱的期待。

「當然！本大爺可是所向無敵的條頓戰神。」

銀髮男孩把胸部拍得啪啪作響，神態囂張而狂傲。

「啊？你的嘴巴流血了。」

沒等對方回答，基爾伯特下意識湊上前去，用溫熱的舌尖舔去伊凡唇上的血珠。

那是他長年作戰中養出的習慣，平常身邊都是高大健壯的成年男子，難得遇到同樣的年齡的男孩，就自然而然，對對方作出同樣的動作。

「喏、這種小傷舔一舔就好，男子漢要堅強點，別哭得像娘兒們一樣。」

基爾伯特大力拍打伊凡的背脊，裝得老氣橫秋，像個大哥在訓斥小弟。

「喔……」

伊凡低下頭，用指腹摩磋被銀髮男孩舔弄過的唇部，感覺臉頰微微發燙。

「要是你真的打退韃靼人，我再考慮看看。」

「好啊！你改信正教，我就幫你打退韃靼人。」

「你先打！」

「你先信！」

那便是幼小的伊凡與基爾伯特、備受欺凌的俄羅斯與四處流浪的條頓騎士團的初遇。

從此以後，伊凡就被小小的條頓騎士纏上，宛如惡質又無賴的推銷員，三五不時就詭異地冒出來，胡攪蠻纏軟磨硬泡武力逼迫，千方百計要讓他改宗天主教。

伊凡一方面軟弱地反抗，始終不拋棄自己的信仰；一方面又情不自禁地，受那名總是神采飛揚、意氣風發的笨蛋騎士吸引。

只因對方有他最眷戀的溫暖。

1241年4月9日，條頓騎士團、聖殿騎士團與波蘭組成聯軍，在波蘭境內的列格尼卡與拔都統帥的蒙古軍隊發生激戰，最終大敗而歸。

就在蒙古要繼續進攻維也納時，局勢急轉而下。

蒙古可汗窩闊台突然去世，拔都立刻返回東方參加新可汗選拔，蒙古軍自此停止西征，使東歐恢復短暫的安寧。

「看，條頓騎士團把韃靼人趕跑了，本大爺果然是天下無敵哇哈哈哈！」

戰後一片狼籍的軍營裡，傷痕纍纍的小騎士雙手插腰、挺直背脊，志得意滿地哈哈大笑。

「這下你總能承認本大爺是你朋友，乖乖回歸正統教會了吧？」

「騙人，你明明就打輸了，被蒙古揍得慘兮兮。」

伊凡沾濕手巾，幫基爾伯特擦去臉上的血污，一邊鼓起臉頰，軟聲指控。

「過程一點也不重要，結果就是一切。就算再來十次，本大爺一樣能把他們趕回去。」

基爾伯特奮力朝天空揮拳，臉不紅氣不喘地說道，接著又繞回改宗的話題上。

「所以你到底要不要改信天主教啊？本大爺都履行承諾趕跑蒙古了。」

「韃靼不再西征，卻依然控制羅斯的土地，逼迫我的公侯們向他進貢。」

伊凡搖搖頭，紫色的眼眸浮現悲哀。

他用力拍打臉頰，逼迫自己打起精神來。

「你有你的信仰、我有我的天主。如果非要逼我改宗的話，那就要先擊敗我。不是韃靼，而是我——伊凡．布拉金斯基。」

「喔？終於有點骨氣了。」

基爾伯特挑挑眉，滿意地笑了起來。他抽出長劍直指伊凡的鼻尖，顯得自信而張揚。

「本大爺在此預言，條頓騎士團絕對會把羅斯打得潰不成軍，直到你乖乖屈服為止。」

突然，他話風一轉，用空下來的右手搔搔臉頰，期期艾艾地說道：

「不過……不管如何，本大爺還是可以跟你做朋友，雖然一個人就很快樂了……總之，你可要好好感激啊！」

「嗯。」

伊凡也笑了起來，宛如他最愛的太陽花般燦爛而明亮。

「我是絕對、絕對不會輸的唷！」

「完畢，這就是基爾向我求愛的經過，你還要聽之後的冰湖戰役嗎？嘻嘻、那時笨到掉下湖裡，全身濕答答的基爾真的超級可愛。」

時間回到現代，伊凡晃晃食指，結束漫遙遠的追憶。

「求愛個屁！！！」

基爾伯特掐住伊凡的脖子怒吼。

「本大爺那時只是遵守教皇陛下的命令，勸服冥頑不靈的異教徒回歸真正的天主的懷抱而已。你的腦袋是長蟲了嗎為什麼可以曲解成那樣？」

「明明是基爾口口聲聲說要和我做朋友的。」

伊凡委屈地反駁。

「朋友跟求愛完完全全是兩回事。」

「基爾真容易害羞，不就是床上的朋友嗎？」

不給基爾伯特反駁的機會，伊凡從背後摟住銀髮青年纖細的腰部，曖昧地磨蹭。

「朋‧友唷～☆」

「變態熊快點給我放開，west還在看啊啊！！！」

基爾伯特又羞又氣地拚命掙扎，無奈力量差距太大，怎麼作都是徒勞無功。

「我……」

一直默默看著這場鬧劇的路得維希終於受不了，別開頭，長長嘆了一口氣。

「哥哥你慢慢和俄羅斯先生溝通，我先去藥局一趟。」

他發揮德意志人引以為豪的迅捷與精確，話聲甫落就迅速閃身離開，決定去藥局再買一打強效胃藥回來囤積，同時認真思考，要不要順便去買副墨鏡。

路得維希出門後，伊凡和基爾伯特的鬥嘴依然持續。

「你看都是你，把west都給氣走了。」

「基爾明明也有份。」

「總之你快放開，該死的，本大爺最討厭的就是你。討厭到……」

基爾伯特苦苦思索，終於靈光一閃有了答案。

「討厭到快吐血了，所以快放開！」

伊凡愣了一下，隨即露出大大的笑容，轉而捧起基爾伯特的臉，深深一吻。

即使常常生氣怒吼甚至動粗，這名粗魯又彆扭的銀髮青年，也從來不會對他說出憎恨、討厭之類的詞彙。

——除了愚人節當天。

許久許久，伊凡終於放開基爾伯特，意猶未盡地用舌頭舔舔對方被吻腫的雙唇。

「嘿嘿，我也最、最、最討厭基爾了喔～☆」


End file.
